Missing
by 1004percent
Summary: Jaehyun hanya ingin membuat semuanya membaik, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. JaeTen. Jaehyun X Ten. SMRookies fict! DLDR.


" **Missing..."  
present by  
1004percent—** _Abee_

 **Cast :  
Ten Chittaphon L.  
Jung Jaehyun.**

 **Standart disclaimer applied.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Yang Jaehyun tahu, lagu itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Judulnya 'Remember you' dan sang ayah memutarnya setiap hari minggu setelah sarapan, sekalipun tak pernah luput. Dan hari ini pun ritual itu berjalan dengan seperti biasanya. Ibunya terlalu tidak acuh untuk hal sesimple itu, atau mungkin ia terlalu terbiasa seperti halnya Jaehyun sendiri yang delapan belas tahun ini sudah seperti kebal dan membiarkan itu berlalu begitu. Seperti halnya melihat semut merambat di salah satu sudut ruangan saat musim gugur.

" _You wore pigtails and hand me downs_ _  
_ _I banged the piano, played the clown_ _  
_ _And though time slips away, it can never replace_ " (*) Ayahnya begitu meresapi setiap lirik dan nada yang menguar dari mesin berbentuk kotak yang tak kalah uzur daripada usia si empunya. Sesekali ia larut dan menyenandungkannya bak tengah melakukan doa pagi di gereja. Jaehyun beranjak dari meja makan, berencana melaksanakan ritual versinya sendiri dengan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di kamar dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi,

"Jaehyun-ah," suara sang Ibu tiba-tiba menginterupsi, dan putranya sontak menjeda langkah. Menoleh dengan gerakan super slow motion, menemukan Ibu tengah meletakkan senampan kue beras diatas meja. Jaehyun menatapnya ingin tahu, sedangkan Ibunya dengan sikap super tidak acuh melepas apron merah di depan dadanya. Melipatnya asal dan menyampirkan dilengan kiri kemudian. "antarkan ini ke rumah sebelah, kita punya tetangga baru."

Ini seperti sebuah vonis, karna Ibu Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang bisa dibantah. Pundaknya turun beberapa derajat, Ayahnya masih sibuk dengan Brian McKnight dan sang Ibu tersenyum seperti merayu. Habis sudah, selamat tinggal video game, selamat tinggal kasur nyaman. Lantas dengan tampang lesu Jaehyun membawa nampan itu menuju rumah sebelah yang dihuni oleh keluarga baru.

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah ia sampai di depan rumah itu dan memencet bel dua kali sampai si empunya rumah melongok dengan senyum sumringah, Jaehyun sendiri membalasnya dengan senyuman serba kaku.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku Jaehyun dari keluarga Jung yang tinggal disebelah sana. Ibuku menitipkan ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang, semoga bisa akrab." Jaehyun tidak perduli dengan cara bicaranya yang kurus dan datar seperti rel kereta, pada akhirnya ia mencoba tersenyum lebih baik, lebih lebar dan agak lebih natural agar ada kesan baik yang tertinggal. Ini namanya tata krama kata sang ibu.

"Aaa, neomu neomu gamsahamnida. Masuklah, aku punya beberapa kue." Tidak peduli seberapa aneh suaranya saat mengucapkan salam tadi, pelafalan si tetangga baru ini jauh lebih aneh. Ada aksen yang ganjil saat mereka berbahasa, seperti bukan orang korea. Perempuan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian ada bau jahe yang menyeruak. Hangat dan menyegarkan.

"Panggil saja bibi Pumporn, duduklah dulu ya. Bibi sedang membuat kue jahe, sepertinya sudah akan matang." Orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Bibi Pumporn itu tersenyum lebar sambil membawa pergi nampan berisi kue beras itu kedalam dapur—sepertinya. Mendengar namanya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa keluarga ini memang bukan berdomisili Korea pada mulanya, namun Jaehyun tak mau ambil pusing lebih jauh. ia duduk dengan canggung di salah satu kursi saat siluet si empunya rumah lenyap dibalik pintu. Melihat-lihat seisi ruang tamu, ia menemukan beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding. Kelihatan seperti Bibi Pumporn muda dengan memangku sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan gembil di kedua sisi pahanya. Mereka berekspresi datar, hanya Bibi Pumporn yang setia tersenyum cerah. Senyumannya seperti lampion yang tak pernah padam, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa Bibi Pumporn sudah bisa tersenyum dari lahir?.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto itu, Jaehyun sampai luput menyadari bahwa telah ada ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan yang membuatnya terlonjak karna terkejut. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, sama seperti cara Bibi Pumporn tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat bahwa Ibu tadi bilang tetangga sebelah punya anak yang seumuran dengannya, apa salahnya berteman?. Ia balas tersenyum meski terkesan canggung.

"Siapa?" Anak laki-laki itu memakai jaket tebal dan panjang yang dengan melihatnya saja Jaehyun merasa gerah. Di musim panas seperti ini, kaos tipis dan celana pendek adalah pakaian paling populer. Tapi dia dengan nekat menggunakan baju setebal itu didalam rumah. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping sang tamu.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, tetangga sebelah. Kamu sakit?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku Ten, panggil aku Ten. Mau ku ceritakan sebuah rahasia?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Pandangan kami saling bertubrukan untuk sejenak. Jika Bibi Pumporn punya sorot mata seperti kembang api di musim panas, maka Ten punya sorot mata layaknya gumpalan salju musim dingin. Meski ia memiliki senyum yang sama persis seperti Ibunya, tapi Ten punya sorot matanya jelas berbeda, agak kelam dan membuatmu tercekat. Jaehyun tak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang tengah penasaran, jadi ia mengangguk.

"Aku suka rahasia."

"Aku ini bocah terkutuk." Ucap Ten sambil tersenyum lucu dengan tangan yang bergerak membuka kancing jaketnya satu persatu, apa gerangan yang tersembunyi dibalik baju tebal miliknya?. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin merembes sampai ke dagu Jaehyun. Ten menanggalkan bajunya dan memaparkan di depan matanya sebuah hal yang membuat senyum bocah bertubuh kurus kering itu lenyap, yang membuat sorot matanya kian senyap. Jaehyun terpaku untuk sekian menit kemudian mendapati otaknya melompong. Ia menatapnya sekali lagi, Ten seperti tengah meronta. Tanpa sadar, ia berdiri, berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan rumah tetangga barunya. Melupakan tentang kue jahe buatan Bibi Pumporn, melupakan nampan yang seharusnya ia bawa pulang lagi, tapi Jaehyun tak bisa melupakan kejadian saat Ten melepas jaketnya. Sampai akhirnya malam itu, suhu tubuhnya melonjak di angka 40 derajat. Jaehyun demam.

* * *

Ini merupakan hari ketujuh usai kejadian itu, dua hari sekali Bibi Pumporn datang menjenguk sambil membawakan pancake atau waffle. Namun sekalipun ia tak pernah menyinggung apapun soal Ten, tidak dengan Ibunya pun dengan Jaehyun sendiri. Sampai dengan siang itu, saat ia melalui pagar rumahnya usai pulang sekolah, Bibi Pumporn menyuruhnya mampir sejenak dan ia tak menolak. Jaehyun pikir sang tetangga akan menanyakan tentang sekolahnya atau sesuatu seperti keadaannya yang mulai pulih, hanya sekedar basa basi. Namun saat ia sampai di ruang tamu dan ada Ten di salah satu kursi, Jaehyun pikir ia dalam sebuah masalah besar. Dia menatap Bibi Pumporn yang seperti tengah memohon agar ia jadi anak penurut, sekalipun Jaehyun bukanlah anaknya. Jadi Jaehyun duduk disalah satu kursi dimana Ten ada di seberangnya, Bibi Pumporn duduk disampingnya. Mengelus puncak kepala Ten dengan kasih yang melimpah ruah, Jaehyun tahu Bibi bertubuh kurus kering itu tengah menahan airmata.

"Jaehyun-ah, terima kasih tidak menceritakan tentang Ten kepada siapapun." Adalah kalimat pembuka dari Bibi Pumporn yang sungguh membuatnya tercengang. Kemudian rentetan penjelasan dari Bibi Pumporn yang seperti rentetan rantai tak berujung membawaku pada perasaan iba juga keterdiaman yang dalam. Jaehyun menatap sepasang Ibu dan anak itu tak percaya. Sorot mata Ten seolah tak bernyawa, ia harus menanggung semua dosa kakek buyutnya yang tak ia ketahui. Menerima takdir bahwa tubuhnya adalah wadah rusak yang telah disiapkan sejak ia belum lahir. Ten adalah korban, namun ia tak bisa mengelak, seinchi pun.

Bibi Pumporn telah sampai batasnya, ia sudah berurai air mata saat menceritakan bahwa Ten sering dikucilkan dan dicemooh karna penampakan fisiknya. Kulitnya ditumbuhi bercak hitam dengan ruam keunguan dengan ukuran yang beragam, membuat tubuhnya seperti dicat dengan pola polkadot. Setiap hari-hari tertentu Ten akan merasa kepanasan, kadang kedinginan, kadang punggungnya seperti di tusuk besi panas katanya. Bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang, dan percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang gadis masuk dari pintu depan. Itu adik Ten, dan dia _normal_.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, di dorong oleh rasa simpati pada mulanya. Setiap pulang sekolah Jaehyun jadi sering main ke rumah Bibi Pumporn. Juga menghabiskan jatah kencan dengan video game di hari minggu untuk menemani Ten bermain di taman belakang rumahnya. Terlentang diatas rumput, membaca buku di bawah pohon maple sampai bermain ayunan meski aku merasa duah terlalu tua untuk yang terakhir itu. Ten adalah pendengar yang baik, tapi juga penilai yang baik. Jaehyun menceritakan tentang apapun yang ia tahu, tentang sekolahnya, tentang festival, tentang hal menyenangkan diluar sana yang sudah layaknya negri dongeng bagi Ten. Jaehyun sadar bahwa keputusan Bibi Pumporn menjadikan Ten terkurung di dalam rumah adalah pilihan terbaik, setidaknya Ten tidak akan terluka di bagian batinnya karna harus mendengar kata yang tak seharusnya.

"Aku menghabiskan seminggu uang sakuku untuk pergi ke restoran masakan Jepang." Jaehyun memulai ceritanya, Ten menyanggah dagu dengan wajah antusias. Matanya berkelip penuh gairah keingintahuan.

"Kemudian aku memesan masakan yang paling sering di sebut oleh temanku. Sushi. Ternyata ada yang bentuknya seperti Kimbab! Aku makan dengan lahap, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan uang sakuku yang aku tabung selama dua minggu. Tapi rupanya aku salah memasukkan sambal. Ada satu yang berwarna hijau dan pedas, karna baunya enak aku mencelupkan ke sushi dengan sangat banyak. Tapi ternyata rasanya pedaaasss! Besoknya pencernaanku langsung bermasalah." Ten tertawa lepas saat Jaehyun mengakhiri ceritanya, dia bahkan belum pernah makan sushi. Tapi Ten cukup terhibur dengan cerita Jaehyun, dengan bahasa dan raut wajahnya yang penuh penghayatan. Jaehyun sudah cukup.

"Berapa harga Sushi? Aku akan minta Ibu belikan itu." Kata Ten dengan semangat.

" Tidak terlalu mahal, tapi ku sarankan jangan makan. Nanti pencernaanmu bisa terganggu seperti aku." Jaehyun dan Ten tertawa sekali lagi. Mereka merebahkan punggung masing-masing di rerumputan, wajah mereka tertutupi bayangan pohon maple. Musim panas tengah mencapai puncaknya, suara serangga sudah seperti background musik sehari-hari.

"Aku juga ingin pergi ke restoran, ke taman bermain, kemana saja." Sejatinya itu bukanlah permintaan yang kelewat muluk, namun bagi seorang Ten itu adalah impian tertinggi. Yang ia ingin benar-benar rasakan sebelum hangus dan selamanya berlabel 'angan-angan'. Jaehyun bungkam tak berniat menanggapi. Lama mereka terperangkap dalam keterdiaman yang sarat kerisauan, sampai suara Ten menyeruak lagi.

"Jaehyun-ah, lihat! Ada kupu-kupu yang mencoba keluar dari kepompongnya! Kemari, lihat!" Jaehyun tak mungkin melewatkan yang satu itu. Ia mendekat kearah Ten yang tengah berjongkok di depan semak. Jaehyun menemukan seekor kupu–kupu yang baru setengah jalan berusaha keluar dari kepompongnya, ia merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jaehyun menyobek kepompong itu hingga sayap kupu-kupu itu tak lagi terbebat bekas rumahnya yang tadinya setengah koyak itu.

"Nah, sekarang terbanglah." Katanya disertai senyuman lega.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Menolongnya." Jawab Jaehyun singkat, ia menatap senang kupu-kupu yang kini ada diatas rumput mencoba menggerakkan sayapnya siap terbang.

"Jaehyun-ah..." Ten bangkit dari posisinya semula, berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Jaehyun masih sibuk memandangi kupu-kupu itu dengan perasaan bahagia sampai pada akhirnya kaki telanjang Ten dengan sengaja menghancurkannya. Melindas tubuh rapuh kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompong itu sampai sayapnya tak berbentuk. Sampai Jaehyun menarik lengannya sambil berteriak.

"Ten-ah! Ten-ah!"

"Dia lebih baik mati."

* * *

Musim panas nyaris sampai di penghujung akhir, namun hujan belum begitu kerap menyambangi. Malam itu Jaehyun hanya membawa tubuhnya terbaring diatas tempat tidur tanpa bisa benar-benar terlelap. Ia gelisah entah karna apa. Jaehyun menatap kain gorden yang tak bisa diam, bergoyang kesana kemari karna AC yang cukup kencang. Pandangannya makin terlontar jauh, hingga ia menemukan kamar Ten yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya kini masih benderang. Ia pikir menginap dirumah Ten tidak apa-apa, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama ia melakukan hal serupa.

Jaehyun memakai jaket tipis seadanya untuk membungkus badan, ia kemudian mengendap-endap melewati ruang tengah lantas setengah berlari menuju rumah Ten. Ia memencet bel pintu rumah dan kali ini responnya agak sedikit lambat. Sampai keempat kalinya, pintu kayu itu barulah bergeser. Yang muncul dari balik pintu adalah adik perempuan Ten, dengan wajah sembab dan mata berair. Jaehyun merasa janggal. Tern tak berucap sepatah katapun sampai Jaehyun masuk dan ia menutup pintunya. Pemuda bermaega Jung itu mendengar pekik pilu juga tangis sendu, ia berbalik dan menemukan Tern meringkuk ketakutan. Tatapannya terhunus acak.

Jaehyun was-was, ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju sumber suara—kamar Ten. Ada keringat dingin yang mencuat dari pori-porinya, tangannya basah, dan jantungnya menggila karna adrenalin. Dan saat membuka pintu, Jaehyun rasa ia telah terlambat. Tangisan sendu itu kini hanya berupa isakan berbisik, dan pekik pilu itu kini berganti geraman tertahan. Mata Jaehyun bertemu mata Bibi Pumporn yang berlinang airmata. Tubuh Ten tanpa busana, dengan bercak hitam yang kin berubah jadi merah menyala seperti bara api. Jaehyun tetap disana seperti dipasung di tempat, ling lung. Bibi berkantung mata tebal itu masih bisa tersenyum meski tak semanis biasanya, ada gurat getir disana. Darah merembes dari lengannya yang ditancapi oleh gigi Ten, lantai pun tak bersih seperti tadi sore. Darah membercak di berbagai tempat.

Dari matanya, Jaehyun tau bahwa dia bukan Ten. Pemuda yang ada dalam dekapan Bibi Pumporn bukan teman yang biasanya menghabiskan setiap sore dengannya. Bukan pemuda yang suka mendengarkan cerita tidak lucu buatannya. Betapa Bibi Pumporn harus menanggung ini sendirian, anaknya adalah wadah bagi monster.

Geraman dengan nada melengking itu terdengar menyayat indra pendengaran, kemudian disusul pekik kesakitan lagi. Makhluk itu memperdalam jangkauannya di lengan Bibi Pumporn, sang ibu dari pemilik tubuh itu hanya sanggup terengah sambil tanpa hentinya meneteskan air mata. Ia kesakitan. Jaehyun mulai mendekat, meski kakinya bergetar dan jalannya seperti robot tak punya sendi. Ia mencoba membantu, tangannya perlahan mengepal. Lebih kuat, lebih keras. Kemudian ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah makhluk itu. Raungnya menjadi. Jaehyun menarik Bibi Pumporn menjauh dari jangkauan makhluk itu dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Beberapa cairan merah itu menetes dari bibirnya membuat Jaehyun muak.

Jelas-jelas dia kerasukan.

Jaehyun membawa Bibi Pumporn yang bertubuh lunglai itu keluar dari kamar Ten saat makhluk itu masih mengawasi dalam diam, sambil menyalak sesekali juga. Namun saat Bibi Pumporn sampai diluar kamar, suara makhluk itu berubah menjadi tangisan yang memekakkan telinga. Jaehyun memandang bingung Bibi Pumporn yang tengah menyeka air matanya kasar, ia hendak masuk lagi. Namu Jaehyun mencegahnya.

"Bibi disini, kita biarkan makhluk itu pergi dulu." Jaehyun menutup pintu kamar Ten dengan cepat. Tubuh Bibi Pumporn kemudian merosot, tangan kirinya meremas lengan bekas gigitan makhluk tadi. Jaehyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ini adalah hal yang diluar kemampuannya.

Sembilan puluh menit kemudian, barulah suara menyedihkan dari kamar Ten surut. Bibi Pumporn bangkit meski Jaehyun tahu ia letih. Membersihkan sisa kekacauan tadi, merahasiakan semuanya dari si sulung. Memakaikannya baju, dan memindahkannya keatas kasur lagi. Jahyun membantu membawa kain pel bekas yang sudah penuh dengan darah untuk mencucinya. Ia menemukan Tern tidur dengan posisi meringkuk diatas sofa, itu bukan posisi yang nyaman sama sekali. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Bibi Pumporn meminta hal yang paling sulit. Menganggap kejadian semalam tak pernah ada, tak pernah terjadi, dan tak pernah muncul sebagai kenangannya. Sejujurnya Jaehyun berbohong saat ia bilang ia sanggup.

* * *

Melihat kupu-kupu tempo hari mati saja hatinya perih. Jaehyun ingin ini tak berlanjut lebih lama. Jadi pada satu kesempatan ia mendesak Bibi Pumporn untuk membawa putranya ke tempat yang cukup tersohor di kota itu, sarang bagi segala yang tak masuk akal dan berbau klenik. Pada mulanya Bibi Pumporn enggan, namun Jaehyun adalah orang yang gigih. Ia makin nekat menyudutkan Bibi Pumporn, Ten bisa jadi lebih baik. Setidaknya mereka harus mencoba untuk sekali ini, untuk yang terakhir kali. Pada akhirnya, tembok tinggi milik Bibi Pumporn luluh jua. Ten dibawa pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Jaehyun, dan ia terlihat lebih baik setelahnya. Setidaknya bercak menjijikkan di tubuhnya telah sirna, namun kutukan itu bukanlah noda kecil yang akan hilang dalam sekali cuci. Itu adalah noda abadi.

* * *

" _How we laughed in the face of danger_ _  
_ _Tanto and the lone ranger_ _  
_ _There was no mountain we could not climb_ _  
_ _We soard like eagles 'cross the sky_ _  
_ _Heaven knows_ _  
_ _How I miss those little toes_ "(*)

Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar himne khas milik Ayahnya menggema di penjuru rumah.

* * *

"Sushi ternyata lebih enak daripada yang kamu ceritakan." Ten sekali lagi menjejalkan buntalan tuna dan nasi itu kemulutnya sampai penuh. Jaehyun bersungut-sungut sambil menelan udon dari mangkuknya.

"Setelah ini aku mau makan eskrim, ah! Kamu kan janji mau mengajakku ke namsan tower juga. Aku ingin tahu rasanya naik kereta gantung." Ten benar-benar terlihat seperti burung yang baru saja keluar dari sngkar emasnya. Ia terlihat lebih hidup. Senyumnya lebih menyejukkan daripada minuman bersoda yang baru keluar dari lemari pendingin. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sekenanya sambil menghindari tautan pandangan. Ten hari itu benar-benar membuat perutnya seperti di gelitik, apapun yang ia lakukan.

Mereka selesai dengan seporsi sushi dan udon, kemudian melanjutkan acara 'petualangan' di hari kebebasan Ten dengan mampir ke kedai eskrim dan pergi ke Namsan Tower tepat seperti yang Ten ucapkan tadi. Jaehyun merasa silau saat Ten menatap dengan begitu kagumnya menara Namsan yang baginya biasa saja, tetangganya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dan senyumnya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun tak baik-baik saja. Ia masih sibuk dengan rumitnya segala yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum menyadari bahwa Ten telah menarik lengannya menuju kereta gantung.

Ten boleh saja betubuh kecil dan punya tingkah kekanakan. Tapi Jaehyun benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang harusnya ia panggil 'hyung' itu tak punya rasa takut sedikitpun. Ia pikir Ten akan merengek saat kereta gantung itu bergerak, namun toh ia malah nampak antusias. Bahkan memekik girang pada mulanya. Ten nyatanya penuh dengan kejutan.

"Jaehyun-ah, kamu masih ingat dengan kupu-kupu tempo hari?"

Tentu saja ia ingat. Jaehyun mengangguk, kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara tentang kupu-kupu?.

"Mana yang lebih baik? Hidup menderita atau mati?" kereta gantung bergerak menuju puncak. Ten menempelkan jemarinya di kaca kereta seolah hendak menggenggam kota dibawahnya, jelas sekali tatapannya berubah sendu. Jaehyun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ten, jadi ia hanya diam sambil mengulang pertanyaan Ten itu berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

"Apa kamu berniat bunuh diri?"

Ten terkekeh. "Benar juga, selama ini hidupku menderita."

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening, baginya itu adalah hal yang membingungkan. Namun Jaehyun tak mengindahkannya lebih lanjut saat Ten berucap,

"Tuhan punya rencana, dan ia tidak suka ada orang lain campur tangan dalam rencananya."

"Ten-ah, ayo kita ambil foto." Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan mulai mengarahkannya pada Ten. Ten pun mengubah gurat wajahnya menjadi lebih enak dilihat, ia tersenyum sampai matanya tinggal segaris. Itu adalah satu-satunya foto Ten yang ia punya. Satu-satunya dan yang terakhir.

* * *

" _You wore pigtails and hand-me-downs_ _  
_ _I banged the piano_ _  
_ _Played the clown_ _  
_ _And though time slips away_ _  
_ _It can never replace_ _  
_ _How you'll always be here in this heart of me_ "(*)

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Jaehyun lepas dari jerat lamunan, Ibunya melongok dari baliknya dan suara lagu kesukaan Ayahnya makin deras membanjiri kamarnya. Matanya sayu tanpa daya.

"Kamu tidak mau mengantarnya?" Suara ibunya terdengar sangat berhati-hati. Jaehyun menggeleng sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Ibunya mendesah letih. Kemudian ia mendengar suara kenop pintu terkunci lagi. Ada percikan airmata yang tumbuh di sudut matanya. Jaehyun terpejam dengan lengan menindih kepalanya.

Kutukan itu tidak pernah benar-benar sirna dari tubuh Ten, orang itu hanya mencoba menyegelnya. Dan yang Jaehyun tau, segel yang ia buat tak cukup kuat sampai kutukan itu meluap dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Jaehyun bangun dan berdiri di depan jendela, menyibak jendela dan tatapannya memburam karna tiba-tiba airmata merembes lebih deras. Ia melihat Bibi Pumporn memeluk peti mati itu sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam mobil. Dada Jaehyun ikut sesak.

Senyuman itu, suara itu, tiba-tiba semuanya tumpah dalam ingatannya. Ia menarik rambutnya kasar. Ini menyakitkan. Jika memang begitu yang terjadi seharusnya, seharusnya Jaehyun tak pernah tahu tentang apapun. Seandainya ia menolak saat disuruh mampir oleh Bibi Pumporn. Seandainya ia tak mendesak Bibi Pumporn untuk membawa Ten ke tempat itu. Seandainya Ia tak membantu kupu-kupu itu keluar dari kepompongnya, mungkin kini ia bisa terbang bebas dan menikmati nektar dari bunga-bunga di taman belakang rumah Ten. Bersama ia dan tetangganya yang tertidur dibawah pohon maple.

"Tuhan punya rencana, dan ia tidak suka ada orang lain campur tangan dalam rencananya."

 **—FIN—**

 **Ket** : (*) Lirik lagu Remember you by Brian McKnight.


End file.
